Electronic forms of entertainment have drastically increased over the last decade. A large part of this increase is due to rising popularity of electronic games. Electronic games are no longer targeted to pre-teens and teenagers, but rather are enjoyed by every possible demographic group. As individuals increasingly engage electronic gaming, they may spend less time participating in sports and other forms of physical activity. This is especially worrisome as the decline in physical activity has been associated with obesity and other related health concerns. Moreover, sporting events and other forms of physical activity historically provided a source of social interaction.
Attempts to combat this have focused on electronic games that require a user to stand in front of a display and attempt to work out with sensors attached to their body or in the confined area of an indoor room that is not suited for physical performance.